


Waiting All Week and It's Friday Night

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the boys are like when they're drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting All Week and It's Friday Night

It's rare when Mrs. Knight leaves the boys and Katie by themselves for a day, let alone an entire weekend. But Carlos' mom had managed to convince all of their mothers to go on a spa weekend, to celebrate Mrs. Diamond's grand new opening of her Los Angeles-based store. So she had made Buddha Bob swear up and down that he would keep an eye on the boys, had put Kendall and Logan in charge (after that fiasco with a hole in the wall and ten stray cats in the apartment that one time when James and Carlos were in charge, they were now banned from all and any responsible duties), and had triple checked that she was still programmed as 'M' in all of their phones. Then she tightly hugged everyone goodbye - and kissed both Katie and Kendall on the forehead - and was gone in a flurry of suitcases and shouting over the shoulder.

The minute the apartment door shut closed behind her, Kendall got that look in his eye, and looked over at James and Carlos, who were smiling in anticipation. The three of them whirled around to face Logan, and they shouted "PARTY!"

"Wha - No - Katie!" Logan spluttered, lunging at Katie, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, concentrating on her Nintendo DS.

"What? You think I'm going to complain?" she asked, distracted. She let out a whoop as she beat the level she was on, then looked up. "First of all, you cannot shove me away in my room for the night. I will make sure Mom finds out about the party if you do. Second of all, I will be bartending all night long, and charging ten dollars at the door. This will get me started on my event planning experience. Third? I can get you alcohol."

"Katie. You're fourteen. How would _you_ be able to get alcohol? We have Guitar Dude," Kendall snorted. She gave him a look.

"Please," she slid off the bar stool, snapping her game player shut. "You insult me by doubting me. I'll be ready by seven, tonight." Then she walked out of the apartment door, sliding a pair of sunglasses on that somehow appeared in her hand.

"Alrighty then," James said, breaking the dumbfounded silence that had fallen over the boys. "I don't know about you, but I am planning to make out with a lot of girls once the party starts, and for that to happen, I need to put my best Face on." He wiggled his hands, distracting them, and then booked it into the bathroom, sticking his tongue out as he shut the door.

"Greaatt," Logan sighed, drawing out the word. "Am I on Sober Patrol tonight, then?"

"Naw, Logie," Kendall said, throwing his arms over Logan's shoulders. "Katie's got that covered. And we have the whole weekend to recover. So, you, my friend, will be drinking. Along with me and Carlos. Every time either of us takes a shot, you take one too. No excuses."

+

  
Like Katie had promised, the apartment was literally flowing with alcohol, and by the time it had turned 11, all the boys were spectacularly plastered.

"Hey, Camille!" Jo said breathlessly, throwing herself onto the couch next to Camille. "I just finished shooting for the day. God, I'm late. And so not drunk enough. What's happened?"

Camille laughed and handed Jo a red plastic cup. "Here. Start drinking. You haven't missed the best part of the night yet. The boys are just getting warmed up. And to get you onto the same level of drunkenness as everyone else is at, you're taking a drink every time you see James kiss someone or Carlos break something."

Jo giggled, taking a sip of whatever concoction Camille had been drinking, looking around for that night's entertainment. Whenever the boys got drunk, without missing a beat, they morphed into crazy, uninhibited versions of themselves. Kendall got really angry, daring anyone to throw a punch, swearing every other word. Logan turned into Mr. Swagger, flipping up his collar, winking and looking at everyone with half-lidded sex eyes. Carlos just danced like crazy, jumping up and down, flailing his arms out, breaking anything that wasn't made out of plastic, and singing at the top of his lungs. And James. James just kissed anyone he saw. Anyone. Boy or girl.

And tonight wasn't any different.

"You fucking asshole, I should've beat you down yesterday, you fucking cut the line at the fucking smoothie stand. You are going down!" Kendall shouted, gesturing wildly with a cup in his hand, stabbing his index finger at Guitar Dude.

"Kendall, man, you gotta relax," Guitar Dude drawled. He was trying his hardest not to laugh. This was the fourth time Kendall had come up to him that night, ranting about smoothies.

"Dude, you fucking relax! Don't tell me what to fucking do, Guitar Dude. Fucking man who doesn't even have a name, shithead," Kendall mumbled, swaying as he tried to punch Guitar Dude in the shoulder. Guitar Dude just snorted and grabbed Kendall's shoulders, maneuvering him into a chair.

"Why don't we just let you sit down for a bit. And then we can talk about you beating me up."

A few feet over, Logan was propped up against the wall, his voice low, his smile suggestive as he talked to Amber, a girl who had just moved into the Palmwoods a few weeks ago.

"Having a good time tonight, gorgeous?" he asked. Amber giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She trailed a hand down the front of his jacket, playing with the buttons, as he leaned in and whispered into her ear.

Jo nudged Camille's shoulder. "Aren't you mad that that's the fifth girl he's hit on tonight? Successfully?"

"Nah," Camille shrugged. "Tomorrow, he's not even going to remember their names. And if any one of them tried to talk to him again after tonight, he would just go "bleep blop bloop" and run away. And wait - wait! Yep. And there goes James. Swooping in to kiss Alisha."

"Heeyy," James said, throwing his arm over Alisha, a singer who had moved into the apartment directly above 2J. She smiled up at him, catching the full force of the Face unawares, and was still a little bit dazed as he dipped down, slotted his mouth over hers, and kissed her.

Carlos was dancing in the middle of the dance floor, hips moving, arms in the air, singing along with Katy Perry. The Jennifers were dancing next to him, and he was feeling fantastic. He looked around for James, for Camille, for anyone, to join him. When he saw James practically mauling Alisha, his eyes narrowed and he stopped dancing.

"Come on, Carlos! It's getting to the chorus, your favorite part!" a Jennifer yelled in his ear, tugging at his sleeve.

"Excuse me, ladies. I need to stop James from having sex with that girl in front of everyone," Carlos growled. As he made his way towards the taller boy, he stopped by Katie's makeshift booth. She silently handed him a shot glass filled with something lethal. He dumped it down his throat, wiped at his mouth, and stomped over to James.

"James?" he poked at the other boy's shoulder. When James flapped his hand at him, Carlos poked him even harder. "James, could you, for one moment, unfuse your lips from that girl?"

James groaned and pulled back, giving Carlos a _don't fuck with me, man_ look. Carlos gave him the same look back. Then Alisha pulled James down to whisper in his ear, and he smiled and nodded. He kissed her on the cheek, and took a step towards Carlos. Carlos looked at him warily, taking a step backwards.

"What - why are you looking at me like that?"

"Jealous?" James asked softly, reaching out to place a hand on Carlos' bicep. Carlos looked down at James' hand, and then up into his face. He must have made an approving face, because before he knew it, James was leaning closer, and Carlos' back was hitting the wall, and they were kissing. Like, hard core making out. With tongues and groaning and groping.

"Very nice, very nice!" Jo cheered, raising her cup in the air, liquid sloshing over the sides. "What was that? Three? Four girls? Before Carlos caved and bitched at James?"

Camille squinted, thinking very hard, silently counting the number of girls James had kissed before Carlos had gone up to him and the two had started making out. "Four," she agreed. The first time it had happened - on Logan's seventeenth birthday, during the incredible party the band had thrown for him - Camille had been shocked, and intrigued by this change in development. But by now, the two of them making out was expected really.

+

  
The next morning, Carlos woke up because the pounding in his head threatened to pulverize his brain into nothing if he didn't supply a direct line of water to it. He groaned, pressing his palm to his forehead, and slowly rolled out of bed. He did a silent victory cheer and then crawled to the kitchen. He gingerly pulled open the refrigerator door and grabbed a bottle of water that was miraculously on the bottom shelf. He unscrewed the cap and gulped half of the contents down.

"James?" he croaked, turning his head slightly. When that made his head angry and start the pounding again, he simply let his head fall back against the refrigerator, vowing not to move again until he could open his eyes without feeling like a vampire. "Kendall? Logan? Where the fuck is everyone?"

"Good morning," Katie said brightly, practically flouncing into the kitchen. Carlos glared at her. She was looking way too perky after last night. When all he could do was growl at her, she giggled, and fished a camera out of her robe pocket. "Here you go, big boy. Enjoy the pictures, and have fun remembering what happened last night!" She tossed the camera into Carlos' lap and then skipped back into her bedroom.

Carlos stared down at the camera, willing his hand to move and grab it. After three times of unsuccessfully moving his hand with his mind, he gave up. _Eh. Whatever. Once the other guys wake up, I'll make them show me the pictures._


End file.
